Diskussion:Hauptseite
Die Diskussion der Hauptseite dient als Feedback-Zentrale des Wikis. Hier werden allgemeine Dinge über das Wiki besprochen und hier kann jegliche konstruktive Kritik angebracht werden. Signiert eure Beiträge bitte mit vier Tilden (~~~~), damit man erkennen kann, wer welchen Beitrag verfasst hat. Vielen herzlichen Dank, Euer '''Kingdom Hearts Wiki-Team Job für unseren Programmierer Bei der Such-Funktion in der linken Navigationsleiste wäre es gut, wenn ein Begriff eingeben wird und dass da dann Vorschläge angezeigt werden, zum Beispiel schon vorhandene Seiten wie beim Unbekannten der einmal als Begriffsseite (Der Unbekannte) erstellt wurde und die Weiterleitungsseite Der Unbekannte (BBS). Erleichtert die Suche finde ich zumindest. grüßle Painchen88(Dissi) 23:29, 21. Jun. 2012 (CEST) : Die Nachricht durch einen zufälligen Klick hierhin gefunden. : Da muss ich ein paar Dinge auf dem Server installieren. Es ist komplexer, als man anzunehmen mag. Ist jedoch eigentlich kein großer Akt. Werde ich die Tage erledigen. Grüße --Systemadministration (Diskussion) 20:33, 28. Jun. 2012 (CEST) ::Erstmal Danke :) Vor allem es lebe der Zufall. :D Solltest öfters hier mal so zufällig hereinschneien. Dann hätte ich noch ne frage: Ist es möglich bei den Spezialseiten noch das hier Special:Editcount/Benutzername einzubauen? zeigt dann die gesamten Edits in Anzahl des einzelnen Benutzers an. lg Painchen88(Dissi) 23:33, 28. Jun. 2012 (CEST) :::Des hem ich noch vergesse. :/ Unser BOT müsste mal endlich aus seiner Karasche (Garage) raus. Hat lange genug geschlafen. (Sein Schönheitsschlaf ist eh zwecklos) Dieser Faulenzer. xP Aktiviere den mal damit er uns unterstützen kann. nochmals lg Painchen88(Dissi) 01:44, 29. Jun. 2012 (CEST) :: Ich betreibe hier keinen Bot. Meinst du vielleicht Spezial:ReplaceText zum Ersetzen von Texten? Als Text-Ersetzer habe ich den Benutzer ReplaceText eingetragen, da es ansonsten über das eigene Benutzerkonto läuft und wenig über die tatsächlich verrichtete Arbeit des Benutzers aussagt. Diese Erweiterung habe ich bereits bei der Installation des Wiki aktiviert. Im Übrigen werden die Bearbeitungen verrichtet, wenn der Server weniger Belastungen ausgesetzt ist (wurde offensichtlich intendiert so programmiert). Ich würde es ja fixen, wenn ich nicht einen Hang zum Lahmlegen von Wikis während meiner Tests hätte. Die von dir gewünschte Erweiterung Editcount zum Anzeigen der Bearbeitungen eines Benutzers habe ich nun installiert. Du findest die Seite auf Spezial:Spezialseiten → Abschnitt: Benutzer und Rechte. Wegen lucene-search (Suchvorschläge) muss ich noch mit Sum2k3 reden (ja, ich hatte es zwischenzeitlich wieder vergessen; jedoch fiel es mir eben wieder ein), da dies nicht unerhebliche Änderungen am System erfordert. --Systemadministration (Diskussion) 19:23, 30. Jun. 2012 (CEST) Jip Danke für die schnelle Bearbeitung von dir. Mit dem BOT hatte ich diese Textersetzung gemeint. Mit den Suchvorschlägen ist es Ok wenn Sum sein Ok dazu gibt. lg Painchen88(Dissi) 20:29, 30. Jun. 2012 (CEST) :Hat es mal ausprobieren wollen mit der Textersetzung. Aber bei mir geht es net. Kann nur Sum machen so wie es aussieht. lg Painchen88(Dissi) 00:24, 1. Jul. 2012 (CEST) ::Ich werde mal bis Morgen warten ob es geklappt hat, da es wegen dem Server zu Verzögerungen kommen kann. Painchen88 : Was bei ReplaceText nicht stimmt, weiß ich noch nicht. Ich habe aber auch gerade nur ganz kurz reingesehen. Die Suchvorschläge bei der Eingabe funktionieren jetzt. Bei falschen Eingaben oder bei Eingaben von Titeln nicht existierender Seiten werden Korrekturvorschläge und Seiten angezeigt, welche zum Beispiel das gesuchte Wort enthalten (geht nämlich ohne lucene-search alles nicht). SVG-Dateien können jetzt auch hochgeladen werden (fiel mir eben noch ein). Audio-Dateien werden aber nicht benötigt? --Systemadministration (Diskussion) 16:24, 1. Jul. 2012 (CEST) : Nachtrag: Neue Seiten erscheinen nicht sofort in den Vorschlägen. Ich habe es so eingestellt, dass die Dump-Datei täglich aktualisiert wird (zumindestens hoffe ich mal, dass ich es richtig eingestellt habe, da sich in den letzten zwei Jahren die Einstellungen verändert haben). Ansonsten meldest du dich einfach. --Systemadministration (Diskussion) 16:30, 1. Jul. 2012 (CEST) ::Mit den Audio-Dateien weiß ich jetzt auch net, ob Sum2k3 so was haben möchte. Im anderen Wiki hatten wir es net gebraucht. Da soll er aber selber entscheiden. Mit dem ReplaceText hat es bei mir net gefunzt. Hatte zwar das Eingabefeld gehabt und auch da was eingetragen was es machen sollte. Aber er wollte partout nicht arbeiten. :/ Also Neue Seiten werden jetzt angezeigt. Mit der Sucheingabe teste ich dann mal. Wenn mir was noch auffällt, schreibe ichs dann hier mit rein. lg Painchen88(Dissi) 16:35, 1. Jul. 2012 (CEST) Fehlende Dateilinks und nicht eingetragene Features Ich will ja niemanden drängen, aber ich finde, man sollte so schnell wir möglich Datei:Wiki.png erstellen und die ganzen leeren Felder auf der Hauptseite irgendwie füllen - und nur mal so am Rande: Was heißt eigentlich Cleanup des Monats? Der Sodacrane (Diskussion) 16:14, 16. Mär. 2013 (CET) Das mit dem Logo, da wollte Sum mal jemanden darauf ansprechen. Wenn du sowas auch machen kannst, wäre das optimal. ^^ Wegen dem Cleanup des Monats, das ist wie im FF Almanach gedacht gewesen, also ein Artikel der völlig überarbeitet werden sollte. Die anderen leeren Felder sind ja auch für einen besonderen Artikel oder ein besonderes Bild gedacht gewesen. Also Artikel des Monats und Bild des Monats. Ist auch wie im FF Almanach gedacht gewesen. Könnte man aber vorläufig weglassen. Painchen88(Dissi) 16:20, 16. Mär. 2013 (CET) :Da hätte ich drei Angebote: hier, hier und alternativ hier. Der Sodacrane (Diskussion) 17:00, 16. Mär. 2013 (CET) ::Mir gefällt das zweite, aber das muss Sum selber entscheiden. Ich weiß auch nicht genau was er sich da so vorgestellt hat. Er wollte mal sowas haben, was den Kampf zwischen Licht und der Dunkelheit darstellt, unter Umständen auch mit den Charakteren. lg Painchen88(Dissi) 17:49, 16. Mär. 2013 (CET) :::Lies mal auf seiner Disse. Da satnd mal was von seinen Wünschen. Painchen88(Dissi) Design der Hauptseite Da wir nun auch endlich mal die Hauptseite ein wenig benutzen, bzw wir einen neuen positiven Schwung hier bei uns haben, wird es wohl Zeit, sich ein wenig mehr damit zu beschäftigen, eine neue Hauptseite zu bekommen. Aber was soll dort erscheinen? Wie soll die Strukturierung werden? ... Wenn ich mir das jetzt so ansehe, wirkt es fast schon gut. Nur 2 Kleinigkeiten: 1. Dieses Design ist vom amerikanischen KH wikia und 2. ist der cleanup so in dieser Form Müll. Zwar war ich länger nicht mehr im Gespräch mit meiner geschätzten Kollegin, welche sich um das Design unseres Wikis kümmert, aber ich werde sie sicherlich schon dazu bringen, dass sie, sofern sie natürlich auch die Zeit und Lust hast, sich baldigst um eine neue Hauptseite kümmert. Vorschläge wären diesbezüglich eben gut, was das Layout der Hauptseite angeht. Meine Idee: *Die oberste Leiste bleibt in der Gestaltung vorhanden (Auflistung der Spiele, Begrüßung an Nutzer, Artikelanzahl, etc.), sollte allerdings noch durch zusätzliche spiele ergänzt werden .. aber hier schon die Frage, alle sonstigen Teile (Mobile, V Cast, X chi, gumiship dinges (das spiel auf facebook)) ..oder eben auch die Finale Mixe und "Re" Spiele.. *Artikel des Monats sollte ebenfalls vorhanden sein, um zu zeigen wie toll wir artikel schreiben (oder einfach übersetzen) *Bild des Monats ist vielleicht kein Muss, aber dafür kann man Besuchern vllt interessante Bilder zeigen, da könnten wir uns, wenn wir es denn übernehmen sollten, evtl an unseren Freunden aus dem FFA orientieren, bzw deren System wie die Bilder bestimmt werden. *Nachrichten Archiv ..sollte natürlich ebenfalls existieren, einfach weil Nachrichten zu den spiele interessant sind für alle. Fraglich hier ist, wie weit sollten die Nachrichten gehen? Bisher konzentiere ich mich auf neueerscheinende Spiele und Informationen dazu. *CleanUp des Monats ..empfinde ich als Anregung für Besucher, falls diese Ahnung haben und den Artikel bearbeiten möchten, natürlich sollten wir auch bemüht sein, den Artikel aufzupeppeln. :) *Vielleicht noch ein kleiner Bereicht für Partnerseiten, auch wenn dies derzeitig nur eine Seite betrifft.^^ Aber Partnerschaften sollten schon gezeigt werden, besonders diese eine, da sie mir persönlich sehr wichtig ist. *In der "Anfangszeit", in der wir vieles umstellen möchten, wäre evtl eine "Projektseite" hilfreich, in der wir vorstellen können, was für größere Aktionen gemacht werden und bei denen geholfen werden kann, z.b. die Vorlage:InfoboxCharaktere mit der Vorlage:InfoboxGegner ersetzen oder eben Sodacranes Vorschlag mit den Artikeln und der Zuordnung der Spiele. ..Ansonsten bin ich nicht so kreativ was alles sonst dazu könnte, deswegen halt auch eure Vorschläge, auch was das Design angeht vllt. Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 17:52, 17. Mär. 2013 (CET) Vorschläge ;Painchen88 * die obere leiste kann oder sollte auch so bleiben. wegen der zusätzlichen spiele sollte ja unsere Navbar links völlig ausreichen. alles andere stimme ich dir auch zu, da mir selber jetzt auch nichts einfällt was dagegen spräche. auf jeden fall brauchen wir mal ein neues logo für die hauptseite und das favicon......wenn mir noch was einfallen sollte dann adde ich es noch hinzu...Painchen88(Dissi) 18:46, 17. Mär. 2013 (CET) * Wir könnten ruhig auch mal die neuen Spiele auf der Hauptseite ausstellen (vorstellen), auch wenn es Spoiler Infos sind. Bislang wird es zwar in Jiminys Tagebuch erwähnt, aber ich denke, da kann man auch noch ne Box auf der Hauptseite unterbringen, die mehr von dem Spiel erzählt.. Halt als Spoiler oder so...Painchen88(Dissi) * Projektseite auch Ok....erinnert mich zwar etwas an Yukiis Projekte wäre aber für mich auch Ok. ** Kannst ja mit der Master to do Liste anfangen......wer da was machen will kann sich ja eintragen..Was die Idee von Sodacrane angeht, das will er ja selber machen ^^, da werde ich diesbezüglich gar nichts machen...die Vorlagen austauschen können wir ja auch jeder selber machen.....oder du machst es selbst....ich hab da keine Probleme damit..Hängt halt auch von meiner freien Zeit ab...aber drängeln werde ich mich da net lassen... * Allgemeines Design, da werde ich mich auch zurückhalten. Hab selber keine Idee und überlasse das gerne einem von euch. Ich hab mal für jemanden eine Hauptseite gemacht und das langte mir auch. Zu mal ich auch keine Ahnung habe, wie oder was man für ein Hintergrundbild nehmen und einbauen könnte. gemeint ist dabei das Skript.